Hogwarts Princess Diaries: Royal Disaster Volume 1
by bOoKwOrM2124
Summary: Lily Evans was a normal 16-year-old teenager... Well if you call being a witch and finding out you're the future queen of a country normal... REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE:
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**Lily Evans was a normal 16-year-old teenager... Well if you call being a witch and finding out you're the future queen of a country normal... Lily faces many obstacles her sixth year, but with a little help from her best friends and figuring out what she wanted in life, she realizes she can accomplish anything she sets her mind to.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. They all belong to her; however I DO own Cassandra Beth Reynolds (Cassie), Victoria Janelle Carter (Tori), Olivia Rose Packerman (Liv), Keith Toni, and Queen Violet Marie Evans. You will learn about them later on.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys I'm bOoKwOrM214 or as you formerly know me as hAyLeYbUg24. It's not letting me update on the other account, so I had to wait three day (YES THREE WHOLE DAYS) to post this and I'm REALLY excited. I'm thinking this will be a three book series but IDK yet.. I'll just wait and see what you guys think first... So yea.. READ AND REVIEW:)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Dear Diary,  
My name is Lillian Elizabeth Violet Evans and I am the princess of Genovia. It's hard to believe I am a princess at times. A normal girl... Well if you think being able to do magic and going to a school for witchcraft and wizardry is normal.  
I know what you're thinking. Surely you knew you were the princess of Genovia and been trained like a princess since you were able to crawl. How were you ever a normal girl with something as huge as being a princess? Well its a long story and it all started at my sixth year of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the school I mentioned earlier.  
I feel I have to document everything from my sixth year at Hogwarts. So here is my first day of sixth year where my adventure began.

* * *

The world zoomed by as we drove in the gray car to the train station where I would leave for Hogwarts. My dad, Rodger Evans, was lightly tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the radio. My mother, Sandy Evans, was whistling along with the radio while crocheting a pair of gloves. Probably one of my gifts for Christmas this year. My sister, Petunia, didn't want to come because she thinks I'm a freak. I sighed. This year was just another year. Another year of being made fun of and another year I have to endure James Potter. I groaned mentally.

James Potter. One of the four Marauders, their group name. He has unruly black hair, wired glasses, and mischievous hazel eyes. He's also a pureblood wizard. I would think he was hot if he wasn't so.. Immature, Annoying, the list goes on and on.

Another Marauder is Sirius Black. He is undeniably handsome with his wavy black hair, gorgeous gray eyes, and charming smile. He was a player though and has snogged most of the female population at Hogwarts. His family is pureblood and hate mudbloods like myself. His whole family was in Slytherin including his brother, Regulus, but he rebelled against his family and was placed in Gryffindor.

Remus Lupin is actually the nice marauder. He is very kind and shy, but he is a true marauder. He is cute with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was also a prefect. I know its weird that a marauder would get prefect, but he is a very good one. Sometimes it seems like Remus is hiding something, but I can't put my finger on it.

And last we have Peter Pettigrew. A short, pudgy boy with too thin brown hair and dark brown almost black eyes. No one really knows how Peter became apart of the group.

Everyone adores the marauders. Everyone except me and my three best friends Cassandra Beth Reynolds, Olivia Rose Packerman, and Victoria Janelle Carter a.k.a Cassie, Liv, and Tori. All three of my friends are beautiful. Cassie has long straight silky brown hair that goes down to her waist, and huge beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a natural tan and was taller than me, Liv, and Tori.

Liv looked liked one of those California girls in one of Petunia's fashion magazines. She had shoulder length golden curls, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. She was shorter than me, Tori, and Cassie, but she had a figure girls would kill for.

Tori would have to be the most beautiful girl anyone has ever seen. She has silky brown curls that reach to the middle of her back and the most unique violet colored eyes. She had fair skin. I was always jealous of her looks and how guys flaunted about her, but I would never admit it.

Me? Well I have uncontrollably frizzy brown hair and split ends. My skin was fair. I also have glasses that cover up my best feature which are my green eyes that looked like emeralds. One weird thing is my eyebrows are like a reddish-blonde color. It was like I dyed my hair a different color than its natural color. I always shrug it off, but it still bothers me.

"Lily, honey. We're at the train station," my mother said while climbing outside the car. I looked out the window and saw we had arrived. I climbed out the car and grabbed my furry white cat, Snowball. She nuzzled into me as I walked to the back of the car to grab my trunk.

"I'm going to get you a cart," my dad said while heading off. I looked over at my mother and saw tears in her brown eyes.

"Oh mom," I exclaimed while I ran over and gave her a hug. She hugged me back and sniffled.

"Look at me. I'm a mess," she said exasperated. We both laughed while grabbing my trunk.

* * *

"So Remus, how was your summer? Is your mother feeling better?" I asked politely while we patrolled the train. We just had our prefect meeting and got our patrol schedules. Remus had to miss some patrols last year because of his sick mother. He pursed his lips and started fidgeting with his prefect badge.

"My summer was fun. I spent most of my time at James's house. And she is doing a little better. Thanks for asking," he replied. There was an awkward pause between us. I knew the subject of his mother was a touchy one and didn't want to pry. "How was your summer? I hope you sister wasn't too awful," he said with amusement in his eyes. He knew all about my sister Petunia and what she was like. If you were patrolling with someone like Remus for a few hours, you tended to tell everything about yourself.

"Well she's getting married in April to a wretched man who looks and acts like a mountain troll, but that would be insulting mountain trolls for me to say that. Even his name is repulsive. Vernon Dursley," I said while rolling my eyes. Remus chuckled.

"He sounds lovely," he said sarcastically. I giggled while checking my watch.

"Oh patrols are over. I guess I'll see you later," I said waving and heading to my compartment where I was supposed to meet my friends. He waved and walked in the direction of his friends' compartment. I turned and ran into a tall muscular chest. I blushed and looked into the bespectacled hazel eyes of James Potter.

His full lips pulled into a smirk as he looked down at me. I just starred at him.

"Hey Evans. Miss me?" he asked. I just kept starring at him. "I know I'm hot and all but could you please let go of my shirt and quit starring at me?" he said haughty. I blushed a deeper red realizing I had some of his shirt in my hand. I guess I grabbed it to catch my fall.

I pulled what dignity I had left and tried to walk around but to no avail. His smirk grew more pronounced.

"What do you want, Potter?" I asked glaring at him. He chuckled while running his hand through his already messy hair making it messier. He opened his mouth to reply, but then we were interrupted by my three friends.

"LILY! HEY! Let's go to our compartment. I have LOADS to tell you about my trip to America," Olivia said excitedly her curls bouncing around her face. I nodded my head. We all went around James while giving him glares.

Once we made it into our compartment, we all talked about each others summers. We all laughed at the funny things and gasped at the unbelievable things.

"So have you heard about Queen Violet Marie Evans of Genovia coming to England in search of her granddaughter Princess Lillian Elizabeth Violet Evans. It's all in the Daily Prophet. They've never seen each other since Princess Lillian was born 16 years ago... Isn't that weird how the princess has the same first AND last name and is 16 years old and could possibly be a witch like Lily?" Tori inquired. I shrugged. It was a little weird-ok ALOT weird-but it could just be a coincidence. I mean me? A princess? Pshh! No way! Not in a million years!

"Yea.. Wouldn't that be so cool if Lily happened to be the princess!" Liv exclaimed. I looked at Liv and checked her forehead.

"Um Lily... What are you doing?" Cassie asked while looking at Lily with an arched eyebrow.

"Yea I was just going to ask the same thing," Liv said looking at me confused.

"I'm just making sure she's not sick," i said simply while taking my hand off her forehead.

"Wwwhhhyyy?" Tori asked. I sighed. I didn't want to tell them why on earth would I be princess! Or that that is absurd! I mean look at me I'm not pretty. So I just said I was going to the loo and rushed out of there.

* * *

Dumbledore, the headmaster, had just finished his beginning of school year speech, and we were all piling up our plates as the feast appeared in front of us. All the first years gasped with amazement. Soon the Great Hall was filled with chatter and laughter and gossips about who got together or broke up during the summer.

I looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Keith Toni starring at me. Realizing I caught him, he gave me a grin and a wave. I grinned and waved back.

"Oh! Look who has caught our little Lilykins eyes. Keith Toni. Great wavy blonde hair, gorgeous brown eyes, full pink lips, tanned, athletic, and obviously smart, because he's in Ravenclaw. He's also a chaser for the Quidditch team… And it looks like Quidditch has paid off. Look at those muscles," Tori said in a dream-like trance while taking in his biceps. I pushed Tori playfully.

"Hey. Hands off. This one's mine," I teased.

"Well here he comes now," Cassie said acting nonchalant.

"WHAT?" I screeched quietly and looked over at the Ravenclaw table to see him heading towards me. "How's my hair?" I asked while running my hands through it. Still frizzy.

"You look great Lils. Chill," Liv said soothingly. HOW COULD I CHILL? HE'S ONE OF THE HOTTEST BOYS IN OUR YEAR! Make that THE SCHOOL! I took deep breaths and put on my most charming smile.

"Hey Lily," Keith said as he approached. I was about to say hey back, but then some gooey substance flew onto my face and hair. The whole Great Hall went silent as I guessed everyone was starring at the girl who just got in the face with… Was this mashed potatoes?

I wiped the substance off my glasses to find the culprit. James looked at me with a smirk. That's when the snickers and laughing started. James and Sirius were laughing the hardest. I felt my face burn up.

"What was that for?" I demanded angrily to James. He tried to compose his face to look serious.

"I was trying to help you," he said simply. I stared at him incredulous. What was he talking about?

"Help me?" I asked confused. "How does this help me?"

"Well it covers up most of your hideous face and it fixes that frizzy hair…" he said seriously. Everyone got quiet to see my reaction. I starred at him for a moment before tears built up in my eyes. "You're welcome," he said. Tears slid down my face. How could someone be so cruel?

"I hate you, James Potter. Go to hell," I said coldly and loud enough for everyone to hear. I held my head high and marched out of the cafeteria, but not before I heard a slap and Liv shout "YOU BASTARD!"

I ran to the bathroom with Moaning Myrtle in it knowing no one would go in there. After shutting myself in a bathroom stall, I cried and cried. Why did this have to happen to me?

"LILY! LILY! LILY, WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Cassie call out. I sighed knowing I'd have to face them sooner or later and right now I needed someone to talk to.

"I'm in here," I said, my voice cracking. I heard Cassie open the door and exclaim how sorry she was about what happened while wrapping her arms around me in a comforting hug. "You have nothing to apologize for," I said quietly. She led me to the girls dormitory and sat me on the bed.

"I'll be right back. I have to tell the other girls I found you. I'm going to get you something to drink. Do you want hot chocolate or tea?" she asked gently.

"Hot chocolate," I said so quietly it would've sounded like I didn't even speak. She nodded and rushed to get the other girls and Lily's hot chocolate. Snowball meowed and jumped onto my lap. I began absentmindingly running my fingers through her fur and thinking what else could happen today.

* * *

Tori, Liv, and Cassie all came back with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. They all sat indian style on my bed in front of me. Cassie handed me one of the two mugs that was in her hands. I sighed and stared down at the chocolatey substance. After a few minutes, I whispered," He's right. I am hideous." I felt them giving me incredulous stares as if they couldn't believe I actually said that.

"Lillian Marie Evans. Look at me," Tori demanded. I just continued looking at my mug refusing to look up. "Look at me!" she said while gently pulling my chin so that I could look at her.

"Lily. I can't believe you can't see how beautiful you are. You have the most beautiful and kindest soul I've seen. You're compassionate and caring and brave and loyal and smart.. Do you think I could do some of the stuff you can? Like when you held your head high as you walked up to the sorting hat in first year like you weren't even scared. You had no idea what you were getting yourself into, and I admired you for that. I told myself I wish I could be like that girl. So don't ever listen to anybody that tells you your ugly. Especially James Potter. What does he know anyways? The best broom closet to snog with someone without getting caught? I don't really know where that's going to get him in life," Tori said while snorting. I chuckled and rubbed my tears away with the back of my hand.

"Lily your going to have a good future, because you have a good heart. James Potter's words mean nothing. So I want you to wipe away those tears and say I'm Lillian Marie Evans and I am beautiful. James Potter is just an arrogant toerag whose words don't mean squat to me," Tori demanded.

I gave her a watery smile and repeated, "I'm Lillian Marie Evans and I am beautiful. James Potter is just an arrogant bastard whose words don't mean cow shit, and he should just go rot in hell." Everuone started laughing.

"I like your version better," Tori said while laughing. Soon we were all cracking up and laughing like nothing happened.

I heard something tap the window and I looked out to see an owl carrying something. I opened the window and saw it was carrying the most beautiful red roses I had ever seen.

"OMG! Who's it from?" Liv asked eagerly. I took the flowers from the owl and noticed a card. It read:

_Dear sweet and beautiful Lily,_

_I'm so sorry about what Potter did to you. He's an asshole and I'd like to punch him in the face for talking to you like that. I almost did, but then McGonagall dragged him away. I hope these roses will make you feel better and maybe we could hang out sometime._

_Yours truly,_

_Keith Toni_

We all squealed excitedly after reading the note. Just then another owl flew in and dropped a letter on my lap. I opened and read that Dumbledore wanted to see me in his office and that his favorite candy was chocolate frog.

* * *

I walked into Dumbledore's office curiously and was amazed by how beautiful his office was. I saw two chairs infront of a large oak desk. Behind the large desk was an overstuffed chair which was occupied by Dumbledore. One of the chairs in front of his desk was also occupied by an older woman with elegant clothes and her white hair piled on top of her head. I couldn't tell what she her face looked like, but she looked important.

"Did you need me Professor?" I asked politely. Adding in," I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No not all Ms. Evans. The reason you are here is because I needed to introduce you to Queen Violet Marie Evans of Genovia," he explained. I was confused. Why would Dumbledore want me to meet the Queen of Genovia. The Queen turned her gaze on me. Her eyes. My eyes. The same color. I took deep breaths.

"Hello Lily. I am your grandmother," she said before everything went black.

**Wow Poor Lily. She is just having an AWFUL day:(**

**OMG! 3256 words O.o This is THE LONGEST chapter I have EVER done. *Does little happy dance* OK SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of J.K. Rowling's characters. They all belong to her; however I DO own Cassandra Beth Reynolds (Cassie), Victoria Janelle Carter (Tori), Olivia Rose Packerman (Liv), Keith Toni, and Queen Violet Marie Evans. You will learn about them later on.**

**Author's Note: I'm SO SORRY for not updating sooner, but maybe if people would review I would update faster... Just saying:)**

**To ReadingTillEternity: Thanks for reviewing:) Since you are the first person to review this story, this chapter is dedicated to you d ( ^ ^ ) b**

* * *

_**Previously on Hogwarts Princess Diaries: Royal Disaster:**_

_I walked into Dumbledore's office curiously and was amazed by how beautiful his office was._

_"Did you need me Professor?" I asked politely. Adding in," I hope I didn't interrupt anything."_

_"No not all Ms. Evans. The reason you are here is because I needed to introduce you to Queen Violet Marie Evans of Genovia," he explained. I was confused. Why would Dumbledore want me to meet the Queen of Genovia. The Queen turned her gaze on me. Her eyes. My eyes. The same color. I took deep breaths._

_"Hello Lily. I am your grandmother," she said before everything went black._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I heard voices whispering somewhere. I opened my eyes and saw sunlight pouring in from a large window at the end of the room. I was on a white cot surrounded by more white cots. Mostly everything was white and I realized I was in the hospital wing.

How did I end up in the hospital wing? That's when everything came back to me in a rush. OH MY MERLIN! I sat up quickly and felt a nauseating dizziness and headache. I put my hand on my forehead and muttered Ow.

That's when Madam Pomprey noticed I was awake. She rushed towards my bed with water and medicine and made me take it before I laid back down.

"How's your head dearie?" she asked kindly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"It's ok I guess. What happened?" I asked while reaching for my glasses and putting them on. She looked at the door before looking at me again.

"You fainted in Dumbledore's office," she said hesitantly. I blushed while burying my head in my hands. How embarrassing? I must have made a bad impression on my grandmother.

My grandmother. The Queen Violet Evans. THE Queen of Genovia. And me. The Princess? THE Princess Lillian Elizabeth Violet Evans?

This was my WORST nightmare coming true. How could I- geeky, ugly, nerdy Lily- ever be the princess?

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Well… The night you fainted was six nights ago," she said while glancing at the door again. Wow. I bet my friends have been worried sick.

"Is my grandmother here?" I asked. Madam Pomprey studied my face before answering.

"She's right outside the door," she said.

"I'd like to see her."

"Ok. Are you certain?" she asked while getting up. I nodded weakly. Soon, my grandmother had pulled a chair beside my bed and was looking down at me.

"Hello Lillian. You requested my presence?" my grandmother asked me formally as if we were business partners.

"Um.. Yes…," There was silence for a few moments before I spoke again. "I just want to know why."

"Lillian, you're going to have to be more specific," my grandmother said even though I knew she knew what I meant.

"You know what I mean when I say why. Why did my parents hide this big secret from me? Why are you speaking to me now after 16 years? 16 YEARS!" I exclaimed all in one breath. My grandmother sat there for a minute while studying me.

"You look so much like your mother," she whispered. I looked at her incredulous.

"What are you talking about? I look nothing like my mother. She has straight blonde hair and blue eyes, and I have bushy brown hair and green eyes," I stated. My grandmother looked at me with melancholy eyes.

"You're mother and father died fifteen years ago from the hands of Voldemort. So, I had to protect you by placing you in the W.P.P. (A/N: That stands for Wizard Protection Program) They placed a spell on you to make you look completely different and placed you in two squibs' home. You are almost of age in the wizarding world, so I decided I should come and tell you everything before you become unprotected," she explained calmly. I stared at her blankly. My parents have been dead for 15 years and I've been under the protection of squibs.

"So… Why are you here?" I asked.

"To start training you to become a princess and future queen. You will stay with me for a week starting Monday (A/N: It's Sunday). I've arranged everything with Dumbledore," she said while getting up.

"Wait! What did you mean earlier about the WPP making me look different?" I asked.

"Oh. It's a spell to make you look different for protection. The only thing that didn't change were your eyes. Here let me lift the spell off of you," my grandmother said while pulling out her wand. I was surprised. She must have noticed my surprised look.

"You come from a line of pureblood wizards," she explained before saying," Reversa Differentio Lucio." I felt this bubbly feeling in the pit of my stomach. And just as it appeared, it had left.

Everything suddenly got blurry behind my glasses, so I took them off and realized I could see without them. I guess I have perfect eyesight now that the disguise spell is gone.

Other than that, I didn't really feel any different. I looked at my grandmother and saw sadness in her eyes. I wondered why.

"I must be going. I have lots of meetings to attend to. I will see you tomorrow morning at the grand entrance at 8:00," she said before turning on her heel and walking gracefully out the door.

I started breathing hard. OMG! It's just hitting me now! I can't believe it! Madam Pomprey came in quickly… Probably from hearing me breathing. I sat up and was about to tell her I was fine til' I saw her gasp. She looked really surprised. What the hell?

"Lily?" she finally gasped out. I looked at her strangely.

"Yes?" I asked uncertainly. My voice sounded different. Hmm.. Maybe it's from some of that medicine she gave me.

"You look… different," she said confused.

OH MY MERLIN! The spell that took away my disguise made me uglier than I was before!

"Look," she said while murmuring Accio Mirror. She handed it to me and I gasped.

I saw a different person. The girl in the mirror had long silky red curls and glittering green eyes that resembled emeralds. I had a smooth pale complexion, but not one of those sickly pale colors. I had rosy cheeks and full shell pink lips. I looked under the covers and saw that I actually had boobs and curves! I was also more slender.

I was beautiful (as beautiful as Tory).

"Madam Pomprey. May I go back to my dormitory?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Sure deary. Here's some medicine for you," she said while handing me the medicine bottle.

"Thanks," I said while hurrying out the door. I ran all the way to my dorm without being seen. I looked at the clock and saw it was 12:45 p.m.

Cassie, Liv, and Tori were still at lunch. I patiently waited for them to come.

15 minutes later, they all came in laughing at something someone said. That was when Liv noticed me.

"Oh hey… Are you new?" Liv asked kindly. I starred at Liv for a moment before answering.

"Hey Liv," I said quietly. She starred at incredulously.

"Do I… know you?" she asked hesitantly while looking at me intently.

"Yes and so does Cassie and Tori," I said while looking at my hands. They all looked at me confused. I sighed and stood up. "It's me. Lily," I said hesitantly while waiting for their reaction.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it's so short guys, but I had to cut off somewhere:( SOOOOOO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
